


It's a Sign

by HansonPhreek



Series: Years [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: DH compliant, Gen, Next Gen, friend-cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-20
Updated: 2009-12-20
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7581148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius visits Albus over winter break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Sign

**Author's Note:**

> **Notes:** Thanks to my muse for getting me this far in the series.  
>  **Spoilers/Warnings:** DH compliant, friend-cuddling  
>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story. I make no money from it.

Albus Severus Potter was so glad that his best friend was visiting. He always missed the blonde so much during school breaks.

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy couldn’t stop smiling. He couldn’t remember the last time he had been so happy. Visiting Albus was always so much fun.

Albus and Scorpius had spent the day flying around on the broom Albus had gotten for Christmas. It was New Years Eve and the boys had planned on staying awake to welcome in the New Year, but they had fallen asleep sometime around eleven.

Lily Luna Potter knocked quietly on her brother’s door, wondering if the two Gryffindors inside were still awake. When she got no response she cracked the door open and peeked inside. She couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face.

Inside, Scorpius and Albus lay together on one of the two beds. Scorpius’s head rested on Albus’s chest and the brunette had an arm around the blonde, holding him close.

“It’s a sign,” Lily whispered to herself. As she quietly shut the door, a soft snore emanated from Albus.


End file.
